


Submit, Lan Wangji

by Hanguang_Jun, Wuxian_Biscuit (The_Tevinter_Biscuit)



Series: Other Half [4]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lan Wangji, If LWJ being submissive puts you off then do not read this, Knotting, LWJ gets off on submitting to another alpha, M/M, Omegaverse, Roleplay, Top Jiang Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanguang_Jun/pseuds/Hanguang_Jun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tevinter_Biscuit/pseuds/Wuxian_Biscuit
Summary: Lan Wangji and Wei Ying have become friends at this university of magic, and what Jiang Wanyinintendsto be a shovel talk turns into something neither of them expected.[An extra of our fanfic "Other Half: The Soulmates" that can be read alone.]
Relationships: Lan Wangji/Jiang Cheng
Series: Other Half [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688557
Comments: 40
Kudos: 252





	Submit, Lan Wangji

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you haven't read Other Half, no worries! The context that you need to know is as follows:
> 
> This takes place in a fantasy world at the Lan University of Magic. In this world, only alphas use courtesy names and omegas use birth names. Calling an alpha by their birth name is very rude if you're not their parents. Before this scene, Wei Ying was harassed by some alphas and Jiang Wanyin and Lan Wangji came to his defense. Jiang Wanyin learns of their friendship and decides to pay Lan Wangji a visit.

The only time someone knocked on Lan Wangji’s door was when Lan Xichen came to visit, but this knock was a lot stronger than that. Wei Ying was surely in class now, so he wasn’t sure what to expect. He went to open it and his brows furrowed when he saw Jiang Wanyin. That was Wei Ying’s… brother? Friend? He stepped aside; he didn’t really want anyone else in his room, but he didn’t really want to have a conversation on the stairs either.

“Lan Wangji,” Jiang Wanyin said before stepping into his room. He lingered just inside, having no intention to invade another alpha’s space. “May I have a word with you about Wei Ying?”

Lan Wangji went to lean against the nearest wall and crossed his arms self-consciously. “Yes,” he said. Was this about the incident earlier? Jiang Wanyin had seemed upset as well, perhaps he wanted to talk about how often that might happen.

“First of all, I do appreciate what you did earlier when those alphas were harassing him. I would have done it myself if you hadn’t stepped in,” Jiang Wanyin said. “But that isn’t what this is about. Wei Ying told me as he was heading to class that he’s going on some… mission with you tomorrow?”

Oh. Lan Wangji looked away and down, feeling shy. “Yes,” he said quietly. How many people was Wei Ying going to tell about this?

“Alright, well listen here,” Jiang Wanyin continued, his voice stern. He stepped a little closer to Lan Wangji, just enough for him to catch a whiff of his protective scent. “I have protected Wei Ying since we were children. He can be a brat sometimes, but he is ultimately my responsibility. If I hear anything, anything at all, about you doing anything to him, you will pay for it. You hear me?”

Lan Wangji had absolutely no reason to fear Jiang Wanyin. He was taller and broader than him, and he was sure he could pick him up and toss him quite a distance if he needed to. But Lan Wangji had a bad habit whenever he was approached in a strong way by another alpha (especially if there were no omegas around he felt the need to protect).

He shrunk down a little and didn’t move his eyes from the spot to his bottom left. He bared his neck ever so slightly and his scent released, pumping out submission. _Gods_ it was embarrassing, and he swallowed nervously. Well, the good thing was that submitting had never gotten him in trouble before. Quite a few times it got him out of it.

The submissive scent took Jiang Wanyin aback. Just what kind of alpha was he? He’d never smelled this kind of thing on alpha before; it was strangely… _arousing_.

What was he thinking? Wasn’t this Wei Ying’s friend? And an alpha, to boot.

“Lan Wangji,” he said in a domineering tone, looking him up and down. He wondered how he would react if he continued this way.

It wasn’t stopping. Lan Wangji feared for a moment that Jiang Wanyin was going to wring it out of him — he’d been in plenty of situations before where alphas squared up against him and were so delighted at his submission that they pushed harder until he was shaking. Was that the kind of alpha he was dealing with? Usually submitting more placated them. He tilted his head back some more and took in a shaky breath, his submissive scent strengthening again for a second.

“Why are you doing this?” Jiang Wanyin asked, his voice wavering a little now. He stepped a little closer and put a careful hand on the side of his neck while the other leaned in to inhale the source of the scent.

Not expecting the touch, Lan Wangji opened his mouth and sucked in a breath. His heart pounded in his chest and his body buzzed with a sudden rush of arousal. _Oh no. This isn’t good._

He considered pushing him away, but it was like he was stuck. There was a place he _really_ wanted this to go, to the point where he physically couldn’t do anything that might stop it from going there, but he also knew that it was extremely unlikely and he should stop it now before his scent betrayed his arousal and he outed himself.

And as soon as he thought that to himself, he could smell it: the burning musk of sex. It was very faint, but if he could detect it then that meant Jiang Wanyin could too. It was over.

Given his proximity, Jiang Wanyin _could_ smell it almost immediately. Lan Wangji was aroused by this, aroused by submitting to another alpha. Never in his life had Jiang Wanyin been attracted to another man, especially not an alpha, but it was undeniable that the heated, submissive scent was getting to him. This was such a peculiar situation. Jiang Wanyin gave in to his baser instincts and grasped Lan Wangji’s waist, pulling him closer to him, then nosed at his neck, where he had inhaled his scent. He took another breath before he nipped at the sensitive skin.

“Is this what you want?” He asked in a hushed tone.

Lan Wangji felt his cock twitch in his pants. His legs shook and he let out a quiet, breathy noise. He was afraid to answer that question, even if it was obvious. He knew the kind of jokes that got tossed around in this building, he knew that even with everyone being scared of him, he wasn’t safe from _that_. There was a chance that this knowledge could make people less scared of him and more willing to laugh at his expense. At the moment it seemed likely that Jiang Wanyin was sniffing him out, seeing if he really was one of those unsavory words he’s heard all his life to describe someone with his preferences.

“Have you told Wei Ying the bad news?” Jiang Wanyin asked, taunting him. He nipped at his neck again, laving over the bite with his tongue this time. “Does he know that you’re not interested in his kind? I would have never expected you to be the sort that likes other alphas.”

That distressed Lan Wangji for many reasons he couldn’t parse out in that state of mind. He jumped slightly when Jiang Wanyin nipped him again. “Wei Ying— I—“ He pressed himself more into the wall and slapped his hands against it. “I don’t — it’s not…alphas, it’s—“ He breathed out heavily. “Women. I… I don’t…” He had never had this much trouble speaking in his life. He closed his eyes and panted quietly.

Jiang Wanyin’s eyes darkened as he glanced up at Lan Wangji. He was nicely backed up against the wall and he couldn’t resist jamming his thigh between Lan Wangji’s legs, both hands on his waist now. “Just women? So, what are you saying? Are you trying to tell me you want to fuck Wei Ying?” He asked.

Jiang Wanyin’s thigh on his cock made it harden even more. Lan Wangji was already overwhelmed, and Jiang Wanyin bringing up Wei Ying after the word ‘fuck’ really wasn’t helping. The very concept scared the shit out of him.

“No,” he said, “I don’t— I don’t think so, I— I just— I just want, I… I don’t know him that well. I’ve never…” Never had sex, never had friends, never had more than one conversation with a male omega before. “Don’t talk about him please,” he whispered, feeling as pathetic as he looked and sounded.

“Good,” Jiang Wanyin said. His fingers moved to pull at Lan Wangji’s sash, as if they had a mind of their own. What was he doing? Gods, he didn’t know anymore. His senses were clouded by lust. “If you lay your hands on him, I’d really have to do something about you.”

Lan Wangji let out a long and quiet but nervous sound behind closed lips. His body shook and he almost fell to the floor with how weak his legs were. It was absolutely ridiculous. He was a (reasonably large) grown man who had once carried a man bigger than him up a hill to get him to a healer — in no means a weak person in terms of strength. But here he was, slowly sinking lower as his legs threatened to give out under him just because of the way another alpha was talking to him and getting in his space.

“You’re the most ridiculous person I have ever met,” Jiang Wanyin hissed before he moved in to capture Lan Wangji’s lips in a kiss. He pulled his sash free and made quick work of his inner robes so he could run his hands along the heated skin of his chest.

Oh, that was _sweet._ The press of warm lips against his was like a balm to Lan Wangji’s nerves, and he opened his mouth a little to kiss back. He wasn’t really sure how kissing worked, but he liked the feeling of what he was doing so that was good enough for him. He wanted to untie his pants since he was starting to ache down there, but he didn’t dare do it. Hesitantly, he reached up to take hold of Jiang Wanyin’s robes over his chest.

Jiang Wanyin growled a little into the kiss but his hands said otherwise. They roamed across the expanse of Lan Wangji’s chest, his thumbs coming up to brush over his nipples. He quickly got board of that however and he moved down to untie the laces of his pants. Breathlessly, he pulled back from the kiss and let his gaze wander down as he pulled Lan Wangji’s cock free.

“Aaah—“ Lan Wangji tightened his hands and tried not to rip Jiang Wanyin’s clothes. This was so embarrassing; he didn’t know how much longer he could stand up. _Fuck_ he was going to cum if Jiang Wanyin so much as touched him and he really was going to fall to the floor. “I can’t— I’m—“ he tried to warn him.

“Is this not what you want?” Jiang Wanyin asked, his fingers coming down to wrap around Lan Wangji’s cock. He’d never touched another man’s cock before, but it couldn’t be that different from touching his own. Inwardly, he pushed back any thoughts of jealousy at the size and the weight of his shaft in his palm.

Lan Wangji held back a desperate noise that threatened a loud volume, and as expected, he slid to the floor. He was at least glad it was a somewhat comfortable floor with its soft padding. Miraculously, he didn’t cum — but he was leaking quite a lot of precum. He gasped and tried to get a hold of himself. “I do,” he said eventually, his voice weak.

Jiang Wanyin looked down at him. He really was sensitive; he’d never seen anything like it. However, seeing him down on the floor like this made a filthy idea take root in Jiang Wanyin’s mind. He swallowed roughly, still in slight disbelief that any of this was happening, and untied his robes so he could pull at his laces and take out his cock. He took a handful of Lan Wangji’s hair in his fist and edged closer, pressing the tip of his cock to his lips. It hadn’t taken him long to harden given Lan Wangji’s reactions and the scent pouring out of him.

As soon as Jiang Wanyin started tugging at his strings, Lan Wangji’s pupils dilated. He had read so many comics about cocksucking it felt immoral, and he usually imagined doing it at least once during his weekly masturbating session. This was so sudden and he didn’t have time to prepare himself, so he could only open his mouth, his body tingling with lust.

“Fuck,” Jiang Wanyin whispered as he pushed his cock inside that welcoming heat. He could feel himself lose a bit of his confident stature. In response, he gripped Lan Wangji’s hair tighter and eased himself almost the entire way in.

The further in it got, the less sure Lan Wangji felt. He had only used his fingers to do this to himself, and while he had gotten to where he didn’t gag, he wasn’t used to the volume of an actual cock. He made a desperate noise and shifted a bit, trying to make himself relax. The last thing he wanted was to start gagging or worse. He reached up to wrap a few fingers around the base of Jiang Wanyin’s cock to keep him from going any further in.

Jiang Wanyin grumbled but didn’t push any further in. He rocked his hips, letting his cock slide against his lips and his tongue, and letting out a shaky moan. “Lan Wangji…” He breathed. “Suck.”

Lan Wangji had always fantasized about being ordered around sexually, and having it actually happen was a dream. He obeyed immediately and closed his lips around Jiang Wanyin’s cock, doing his best to keep his teeth from touching. He sucked lightly at first before trying a little harder, and it made a wet, dirty sound. The urge to touch himself was overwhelming and he put his free hand on the base of his cock, afraid to actually stroke.

There was no way he was about to share his inexperience with Lan Wangji. Jiang Wanyin couldn’t tell if it really was good or he was just unused to the sensation. Either way, it seemed to come naturally for the both of them. He continued to rock into the motions, letting Lan Wangji suck to his hearts content. At this rate, he wasn’t going to last long. Before he finished, Jiang Wanyin pulled harshly out of his mouth and pumped his cock a few times before he came over Lan Wangji’s cheek and lips.

Lan Wangji didn’t move his hand at all, but it didn’t even matter. The way Jiang Wanyin fucked his mouth and then pulled out and started stroking himself was too much. It was so arousing it made Lan Wangji feel hot and tingly. He made a strangled noise and then came. His body curled in and he leaned forward a little with the intensity of it, and he opened his mouth tall, hoping to get most of Jiang Wanyin’s cum in his mouth. It tasted about as gross as his own did, but it had never stopped him from eating his own before and this was no different. It both grounded him and egged on his orgasm, giving him even more reason to keep going.

“Is this where you want things to end?” Jiang Wanyin asked, panting a little. He looked down at Lan Wangji, feeling the tingles of arousal tickle back through him knowing that he came with just a few light touches and from sucking his cock. “Or do you want to get on the bed and let me fuck you?”

The question drew out a violent shiver through Lan Wangji’s body. He was still panting from his orgasm and still buzzing from the sensations. He had already debased himself this much, so why should he stop now? He’d always dreamed of this kind of thing, and Jiang Wanyin was attractive and so dominant it made him weak.

He nodded and pushed his pants and underwear the rest of the way off before he stood up, though he didn’t take the robes off. His legs nearly gave out when he took the first step, but he stumbled over to where he kept his… materials. It was in his closet, in a box hidden under a few other boxes in the very back. He ignored the porn books and prostate massager and got the jar of lube he’d made. It was one of four potions he’d ever made in his life, the other three being for healing, warming and rejuvenation. (All four were absolutely essential in his opinion.)

He went over to the bed and ripped off the top cover. He knew it had Wei Ying’s scent on it and he absolutely refused with every fiber of his being to think about that omega when he was in a state like this. He tossed the rabbit plushies to the side as well and climbed onto the bed and lay down on his back with his legs bent. He went ahead and unscrewed the jar and dipped his fingers in. He didn’t know if Jiang Wanyin was aware of how anal sex worked, so he wanted to make it as easy as it could be and prepare himself.

Jiang Wanyin followed him over to the bed and sat down upon it. He stared at Lan Wangji with eager attention, stripping off the rest of his clothes as he watched. Those fingers sank so easily inside him. He never thought such a thing would be possible, even though he’d heard of how alphas sometimes debased themselves. With a shaky breath, he reached for his sensitive cock and stroked it lightly.

Lan Wangji closed his eyes and took deep breaths. He only did his about once per week, and by now he didn’t even stretch himself before putting his prostate massager in. Jiang Wanyin was kind of small (at least as far as he knew — all of the alphas in his porn books had massive cocks at his size or bigger, but he doubted that that was the average), but his cock was still thicker than his prostate massager so he wanted to be nice and relaxed for it. After a minute, he pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the sheets, then held the jar out for Jiang Wanyin to get some lube for himself.

Jiang Wanyin was surprised that his cock had managed to harden in his palm as he watched Lan Wangji. Later, he would blame it on the scent in the room. He took the jar and spread the lube on his cock, sighing a little at the touch, before abandoning it when he felt he was ready. He took Lan Wangji’s thighs in his hands and pushed them up. Then, he let go of one just to position his cock at his hole and push steadily inside.

Lan Wangji took in a long breath, his hands going to grip the sheets. He was still sensitive and it ached a little, but he didn’t mind, not when it meant he was on his back with a hot alpha man between his legs. He had a moment where he realized what exactly he was doing — he was having sex, he was losing his virginity! He couldn’t believe that it was real, it had happened so fast and he didn’t even know this man. (His name _was_ Jiang Wanyin, right??)

“Fuck, you’re tight,” Jiang Wanyin growled. He leaned in, pressing his face against Lan Wangji’s neck as he pushed all the way inside gradually. How had things ended up this way? He’d only come here to threaten him, to warn him about getting close to Wei Ying, and somehow he’d ended up in his bed.

Lan Wangji shivered, letting out a submissive scent as Jiang Wanyin bent over him. He bared his neck and whimpered and chewed on his bottom lip. He put his heels on Jiang Wanyin’s back, wanting to keep him close. His dick twitched to life once again despite still being sensitive.

Jiang Wanyin was addicted to that scent. He inhaled it deeper, soaking up every inch of it, and making a soft growling noise in response. After a few moments, he began to move, pulling almost entirely out of Lan Wangji before pushing back in.

The heavens only knew this was the best feeling Lan Wangji had ever had. Jiang Wanyin’s growl reached deep inside him and kept him pliant and demure. That scent got stronger and he held his mouth open and panted. Half the pleasure came from Jiang Wanyin’s cock against his overstimulated prostate, the other half simply came from submitting to him.

This definitely wasn’t where Jiang Wanyin thought he would be when he woke up that morning. He nipped at Lan Wangji’s neck as his thrusts got harder and faster. As soon as he found his prostate, he didn’t stop thrusting into it.

The pace and angle was merciless for Lan Wangji’s standards; he whimpered continuously, breathing in shallow and letting out a short little whine each time he breathed out. He reached up to hold Jiang Wanyin’s shoulders, digging his nails in a little.

“G-gentle?” he asked hesitantly. The whole thing was almost overwhelming — he didn’t know how much more he could take.

“You asked for this,” came Jiang Wanyin’s reply. This pace felt good. Lan Wangji was hot and tight around him, squeezing his cock perfectly. He was obsessed with the feeling and he wanted to keep taking and taking.

Part of Lan Wangji was offended at Jiang Wanyin’s response, but the majority of him found it unnervingly arousing. He liked being used like this. He shivered and submitted again, pressing his head into the bed and baring his throat. The abuse of his prostate was too much but it felt so good and he found himself reaching down with one hand to grab hold of his cock and squeezing lightly a few times.

Jiang Wanyin’s thrusts began to falter the nearer he got to his peak. He gripped Lan Wangji’s hips and pulled his body into each thrust so he could get as deep as he could. “I’m going to knot you,” he growled in his ear. “Lan Zhan.”

Those words forced a moan out of Lan Wangji’s mouth. Did Jiang Wanyin know how much that turned him on?? Whenever he went to stores that sold porn, he would always buy the ones that had someone calling an alpha an omega or treating them like such. In fact, it was why he’d bought the only omega porn he’d ever bought in his life — because the omega in the comic was belittling the alpha by calling him an omega and Lan Wangji couldn’t stop himself from buying it, despite avoiding porn with omegas in it out of feelings of shame. He let go of his cock and grabbed onto Jiang Wanyin again. He knew he was going to cum again, and the last thing he wanted was a knot swelling up against his prostate right after an orgasm. He was in complete euphoria, he couldn’t get enough of being used like this.

“You like this. You like me fucking you like a good omega,” Jiang Wanyin continued, sensing that Lan Wangji was enjoying this. He growled again. “I’ll breed you like one then.” His knot began to swell and Jiang Wanyin made sure to push it all inside with a moan.

Lan Wangji bit down on his lip and did his best to stifle the pathetic, whiny moan that rose up in him. He could feel the precum pooling on his stomach as the knot grew inside him, pressing against his prostate. He had to fight to relax his body, fight to keep himself from cumming just from this alone. His submissive scent rose up again, bending to those words. As if he couldn’t humiliate himself enough, as if he wasn’t already debased past the point of return, he whimpered a quiet, “Alpha…”

Jiang Wanyin let out a deep breath and settled on top of Lan Wangji as he rode out the waves of his orgasm, pumping Lan Wangji full of his cum. “You’re unbelievable,” he mumbled.

Lan Wangji shivered and moaned as Jiang Wanyin came inside him. That knot was so big, he felt like he was going to burst. He felt raw and sensitive his whole body buzzing with arousal and tension. Is this how omegas felt?

Jiang Wanyin nosed at Lan Wangji's neck again, inhaling his scent before he moved his hand down between them to take hold of his cock.

Lan Wangji’s eyes widened. “Ah!!” He gripped Jiang Wanyin’s shoulders and tried to relax, tried to hold on, but all it took was one stroke before he tensed up and was cumming again. He curled into Jiang Wanyin, surrounded in that heady, musky scent of an aroused alpha while he twitched and shook. When it was over he let go and relaxed on the bed and looked up at Jiang Wanyin with wide eyes, only to turn his head away again in submission.

After a little while, Jiang Wanyin slowly pulled out once his knot had shrunk. He groaned as soon as he was free, then sat on his haunches. "... Are you okay?"

It had been incredibly awkward just sitting there in silence with his legs hiked up and a knot in his ass. Lan Wangji had had plenty of time to process what had just happened. He nodded and sat up, feeling achy. “Don’t tell anyone,” he said.

"I won't," Jiang Wanyin said. He could only imagine what it would mean for his reputation if word got around that he had fucked another alpha. "As long as you don't either."

Lan Wangji nodded and got up to go get his pants. Cum slid down his thighs and he shivered a little. Good gods, what was wrong with him? Was he really the kind of person who would let a man he didn’t know fuck him? Well, apparently so. There was no denying it now.

Jiang Wanyin watched him for a moment before getting off the bed himself and picking up his clothes so he could put them back on. He definitely hadn’t expected this outcome, all he’d wanted was to threaten Lan Wangi a little, not have sex with him.

After Lan Wangji was dressed and he put his lube back in his box, he stood hesitantly at his closet door. Part of him wanted to tell Jiang Wanyin that he was free to come back some other time, but that felt too... something. He watched Jiang Wanyin leave and didn’t say anything else to him. Finally alone, he pondered over whether he regretted what he’d just done. He was ashamed of it for sure, but... he would do it again if the opportunity arose. It had felt _good_ , and not just because of the physical sensations of it. Maybe it was because he felt cared for, having the attention on him like that. Submitting to another man was exhilarating. With that in mind, he decided that he didn’t regret it after all.


End file.
